Puffed Up Ruby
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A mishap on a mission changes Ruby's life in more than one major way. [Expansion fic]


As Ruby fell from the ship, knocked back by the aquatic Grimm her team was fighting, she had a surprising amount of time to notice the little things as time slowed to a snail's pace. There was the clear blue sky above them, with not even a hint of a cloud up there. There was the Megalodon Grimm that currently had one half of Gambol Shroud imbedded in its belly and was being bombarded by a torrent of flame from one of Weiss' glyphs. There was Yang, reaching out with her prosthetic arm in a vain attempt to try to catch Ruby, with a look of absolute terror in her eyes, which were slowly flickering from their fiery red to their regular lilac. There was the flickering of her red aura, a sign that that last hit must have put her on the edge of having her aura break, if it wasn't already breaking. Then, in one sudden moment, there was the cold of the sea as Ruby's cloak billowed around her. Ruby was lucky to have held a breath before hitting the water, and luckier still to not have let it all out in surprise as the splashed down into the ocean. As her head went beneath the waves, Ruby tried to open her eyes for long enough to see what was going on and find her way back to the boat. As she looked around, she found the boat in front of her, and a peculiar fish beside her. Black all over with white spines and red eyes, Ruby immediately recognised it as a Grimm pufferfish. Unfortunately, recognising a threat doesn't always mean you have time to respond to it. The moment Ruby noticed the pufferfish, it blew up, its spines extending out as it became a spiky sphere. Ruby could see that its spines had pierced her aura and were sticking into her arm, but she felt no pain. It was shock, Ruby was sure of it. She needed to deal with this and get back onto the boat as soon as possible. There was no knowing what this particular pufferfish's spines would do to her with extended contact. With one quick movement, she pushed it away from her with her sniper-scythe and used the last ounce of her semblance to close the distance to the boat. As she broke the water's surface, searching for air, she found a pair of hands reaching for her. Ruby reached out, and she was pulled onto a lower deck of the ship in an instant.

"I've got her, she's okay!" Yang called out to her worried teammates, who stood in front of a defeated and disintegrating giant Grimm. Blake and Weiss rushed over to Yang, and the three of them looked at Ruby with shock as they spotted the red staining her sleeve. "Oh crap, we have to get her to a bed! Blake, go find the ship's medic!" Yang ordered as she scooped up her sister and moved her below the ship's deck. Ruby's mind and vision were starting to go a little fuzzy right now, barely paying attention to her surroundings, ignoring the crew and passengers Yang barged past in order to get Ruby to her room.

Ruby's memory of the next few hours was hazy, to say the least. She remembered her teammates worrying about her and they stood around her bed, she remembered someone in a white outfit tending to her wound, and that was about it. Oddly enough, at no point did Ruby feel like she was in pain. Instead, it was as if she was floating on feathery soft clouds the whole time. When Ruby properly came to, and when everything being clearing up, she was in her room, with just her sister Yang for company.

"Bluh, Yang, did we win?" Ruby asked, still at least a little bit dazed. The moment Yang heard Ruby's voice, she brightened up, a massive smile on her face and wet eyes that were fighting back tears as Yang wrapped Ruby in a tight, warm hug.

"Yeah Ruby, we won," Yang said, soft, tired, yet relieved. Ruby savoured the hug, putting her unwounded arm around Yang as she let out a quiet laugh.

"Heh, it's funny. We're fighting a big, scary monster Grimm, and I get got by a little Grimm pufferfish," Ruby said, trying her best to sound light hearted.

"Yeah, maybe for you. The rest of us were so worried." Yang let out a sigh. "But, if you're okay now, and think you're gonna be fine." The sisters held their well-needed hug for just a little bit longer, before Ruby felt a need to break it.

"Uh, Yang, I'm feeling kinda overheated. Can you help me out of my corset?" Ruby asked. Immediately, Yang loosened the hug.

"Ruby, yeah, of course I can," Yang answered, immediately going to work, undoing the corset and carefully getting Ruby out of it as Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, much better. Still kinda warm, but it's better," Ruby said as she lay back in her bed, looking down towards the end of her bed. "Kinda glad that nothing all that bad happened from that sting. I mean, it doesn't even hurt," Ruby mentioned as she tugged her shirt down. "Hmm, did my shirt shrink while I was in the water or did I accidentally put on one of Weiss' outfits?" Ruby thought out loud as she noticed how snug her top was around her chest. Yang let out a short laugh.

"There's no way Weiss would let you wear her clothes. Either it's shrunk or that pufferfish made your boobs bigger," Yang teased. Ruby scoffed.

"Yeah, there's no way that could happen, right?" As if on cue, Ruby felt her shirt tighten even more as her breasts began to expand before her very eyes. "Yang?! Wh-what's happening?!" Ruby nearly shrieked.

"I-I don't know!" Yang said, sounding like someone trying not to panic and failing. As the sisters panicked, Ruby kept on growing. It wasn't long before Ruby's chest started to feel constrained by her clothing. Ruby quickly reached behind her back and, with one quick movement, her bra was undone and off, relieving some pressure for a moment. This was about when her tights began to creak.

"Oh no, not that too," Ruby complained. Yang visibly paled.

"I… uh… I think I'll go wait outside," Yang stuttered.

"Um, th-thanks. This is… probably gonna get weird," Ruby replied. The moment Yang was out the door, Ruby heard seams giving out on the sides of her shirt. Ruby tugged her shirt off too, hoping to salvage it afterwards, as well as her tights and panties, leaving her in just her skirt. Unfortunately for Ruby, her hips were widening as her rear plumped up, making the waist band of her skirt begin to dig in after a moment. "Aw man, gotta be nude for this or I'll ruin my clothes," Ruby breathed, the initial shock having faded and being replaced by something else, something Ruby wasn't quite sure of. And so, Ruby was in her bed, nude and growing by the second. Her breasts had already become bigger than Yang's and they kept on growing. Within minutes, they were the size of watermelons, and heavy enough that Ruby needed to cradle them. Minutes later, they were approaching the size of basketballs, far bigger than any breasts Ruby had ever seen. By the time they got to the size of beach balls, Ruby was starting to cool down, and Ruby hoped that that was a sign that this was almost all over. As Ruby's breasts grew, so did her thighs, her rear and her hips, growing wider, thicker, larger. Ruby was fortunate that they didn't grow at the pace of her now ludicrous breasts, or to the same ludicrous size, but it was still larger than anyone she knew, and it was massive on Ruby's short, petite frame.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Ruby felt that everything had finally stopped growing, and thank goodness for that. Looking down at the rest of her body was a waste of time, as Ruby could only see her cavernous cleavage. However, she didn't need to see it to know that she had an incredibly large rear. The extra pillowy mass below the waist raised Ruby up and made her need to shuffle herself to get into a comfortable position, and then shuffle again as she then needed to take into account her mammoth mammaries. Once she got herself covered up by her sheets, it was clear that nothing was going to cover this up, beyond maybe someone else's semblance. Reluctantly, she cleared her throat and got ready to talk to her sister.

"Yang! I think I'm done growing. You can come back in, but I'm gonna look a little weird," Ruby called out.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yang said as she entered, freezing as she saw her sister. Yang's jaw dropped and her eyes were practically locked on Ruby. Yang barely even remembered to close the door behind her.

"So, uh, I guess I got bigger boobs than you now," Ruby said with a nervous laugh. It took a moment for the gears in Yang's head to start turning again.

"Geez, this is… this will take some getting used to," Yang commented as she wrenched her gaze from Ruby's chest and looked her in the eyes.

"If it's a lot for you, imagine how hard it's gonna be for me to get used to lugging these… these boulders around," Ruby retorted, lifting her giant breast up and letting them drop. As they hit Ruby's lap and the bed as they spilled over, they took a moment to stop wobbling like a water mattress and sit still.

"Plus, Weiss and Blake will have to get used to them too." Yang came around to sit on the edge of the bed in a rare spot that Ruby's expanded body didn't take up. "Still, it's not like they're gonna judge you or anything. We'll all be here to help you out, assuming this isn't a temporary thing," Yang reassured. Ruby smiled softly.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby said quietly. "I'd… uh… I'd hug you, but I can't reach past my boobs," Ruby added, alongside a demonstration showing that her breasts extended just her arm's reach.

"Hey, that's okay, we'll just have to adapt," Yang chirped as she put an arm around Ruby and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Some time later, as Ruby rested in her room, Blake and Weiss came in to check on her. They had been briefed on what had happened to Ruby by Yang, but that didn't prepare them for the sight in front of them. Ruby was massive, and it was hard to ignore her as the monochrome pair entered the room.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss said, still struggling to process what she was seeing. Her eyes were locked on Ruby, and there was a hint of a blush blooming on her cheeks, while Blake did her best to stay focused on Ruby's face and stay calm and composed.

"Heh, yeah, it's me. More of me than I ever expected," Ruby joked, still carefully making sure her sheets kept her decent.

"Yang explained your… situation. We'll help you get home, don't worry," Blake reassured, before letting out a short laugh. "I never expected to say something like that about a situation like this," Blake admitted.

"And I never expected to be in a situation like this. I mean, I didn't even know boobs could be this big," Ruby exclaimed. "Also, I think I'm gonna need the help. I tried walking around the room earlier, and it's not easy when your centre of balance has moved all of a sudden," Ruby added, resting her hands atop her chest.

"I'm sure we will be able to help you, and we'll do our best," Weiss said, stammering just a touch as her composure never quite fully returned while she was in the same room as Ruby.

When the ship got to the small Patch docks for a night's stay, Team RWBY waited for the afternoon sun to finally go down properly before extracting Ruby from the ship, using the cover of darkness to keep less eyes on her and giving Yang enough time to bring a car down to get the team back to the Rose-Xiao Long home. If Ruby's eye-catchingly large assets weren't enough of an issue, none of Ruby's clothes fit her, and her cloak was covering barely anything, so some makeshift clothing had to happen, with a mishmash of sheets, towels and her cloak keeping her most private parts covered and keeping her jelly-like chest under control. Despite that, it was still no simple feat getting off the ship. Ruby filled most hallways she went through on the ship, and even with literal support from her team she was still shaky and unsteady on her feet. Still, the team made it past one challenge and up to another. The car Yang borrowed from her father was definitely a compact vehicle. Sure, it had two rows of seats, but there wasn't much room between the rows, even by car standards. Again, it was another team effort to get Ruby into the back seat, with plenty of squeezing, careful manoeuvres and Ruby feeling embarrassed and manhandled before Ruby was crammed into the car, filling enough to cause concern for her other passengers. With Yang and Blake up front, at least they had the backs of their chairs to keep Ruby's chest out of their way. Weiss, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, and for the mercifully short ride home, she had to deal with a faceful of breast damn near smothering her. Still, Weiss soldiered on, lucky that Ruby's breasts covered her face and concealed how flustered and red she was becoming. When the team got home and pried Ruby from the car, Weiss could finally properly catch her breath. Of course, now that Team RWBY were home, they still needed to squeeze Ruby through the front door. A little teamwork made that manageable, and now the team were starting to get used to it, or at least as used to this as anyone can be. The team took seats in the lounge to catch their breath, take a load off for a moment, when Weiss stood to address the team.

"So, since this seems like it will be something we will need to deal with for the foreseeable future, I think we need to begin making steps to make things easier for Ruby to deal with her… condition," Weiss stated, her composed façade back in place.

"Yeah, it won't be easy for me to do huntsman things like this," Ruby agreed, gesturing to her body.

"Exactly, and there are two main aspects we will need to deal with. Firstly, you will need new clothes to cover and support your expanded body," Weiss began.

"Heh, yeah, this 'outfit' is feeling a little too… breezy to be huntsman gear," Ruby said nervously as she crossed her legs.

"Don't worry, I should be able to deal with that, once we get measurements. I can make sure the custom-made clothes are paid for and arrive quickly. Once that is dealt with, we will need to work together to make sure Ruby can still fight like this," Weiss continued.

"We're in the right place for it. Plenty of open space outside for training, although I think push ups are off the table," Yang teased, earning a grumpy look from Ruby that crumbled into laughter as the image of being propped up by her boobs popped into her head.

"So, I think it's best we get started on this as soon as possible. Is there a measuring tape around?" Weiss asked. Yang hopped up and her and Weiss got started on measuring Ruby. Fortunately, the only measurements that really were going to be a problem were her bust measurements and her hips measurements, which gave her an overfilled hourglass figure thanks to the naturally petite figure that was suddenly enhanced by a massive amount. Her hips were wider than before, with a fairly plump rear, but they were still within the bounds of normal measurements that normal, if larger than average, people had. Her bust, on the other hand, were probably world record worthy, not that anyone was particularly eager to alert the presses. With measurement checked, double checked, sent, and then triple checked when the tailor quite reasonably questioned the measurements, Team RWBY had time to kill before the clothes could be made and sent.

The next few days were quiet and uneventful, with Ruby spending most of her time relaxing around the house and the rest of the team training, helping Ruby or running errands in town. One evening, Ruby was sitting in the lounge, playing video games, when she noticed just how many minor things her giant breasts were affecting. As she sat and gamed, the weight of her breasts as they sat in her wide lap ended up making her legs fall asleep, so she found that she needed to get up and stretch from time to time to keep her legs working. She also found that her regular position for holding her controller had to change, as she had to rest her controller on top of her chest so that she could reach and see it. As she gamed that evening, Weiss was sitting next to her, working on something on her scroll, and Blake came in with a book.

"Ruby, do you mind if I lean on you while I read?" Blake asked somewhat cautiously.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I don't mind," Ruby agreed. Blake leant her back on the pillowy mass that was Ruby's soft breast, sinking into it slightly.

"Oh, wow, this is incredible. I've never been so comfortable in a seat in my life," Blake blurted out, making all three girls on the couch blush, but for differing reasons.

"Oh, um, well, I-I'm glad you're enjoying it," Ruby squeaked. "But, um, don't get too comfy. I'll have to get up so my legs don't completely fall asleep." There was a moment of quiet, with only Ruby's game audible, as Weiss looked at the content Blake, the content enough Ruby, and the spare breast that was practically crying out for Weiss to rest against.

"Ruby, could… could I lean against you too?" Weiss carefully asked. Ruby went red as her namesake.

"Okay, yeah, sure, go ahead," Ruby said, stiffening up with nervousness. As Weiss turned to rest against Ruby, Weiss let out a happy sigh as the soft warmth seemed to soak into her body as Weiss' body sunk into the breast. Ruby was stiff as a board, not at all prepared for this entry into her personal space. To make things worse, Yang passed through the lounge on her way out, and saw the girls leaning on Ruby. Quietly, Yang stepped over to Ruby and tousled her hair, making Ruby's hair even messier than usual.

"Way to go, lady-killer," Yang teased, leaping out of the way as Ruby flailed at her.

"Yang!" Ruby whined at her sister as Yang laughed her way out of the house. As Weiss nuzzled into her breast, Ruby's mind went away from Yang's teasing and back to the girls using her breasts as pillows, and seemed to make its own way into the gutter, thinking things that made Ruby blush to think about. Ruby shook those thoughts out of her head and got back to her game, but the thoughts lingered over the next little while.

A day later, Ruby's new clothes had arrived, and as soon as they were in the house, Ruby snatched them up and used her semblance to get to her room in the blink of an eye. Weiss followed shortly after to offer Ruby a hand, figuring that Ruby's size may make changing a little bit more difficult than just putting on the makeshift outfits she had been wearing for the last few days. When she stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind her, she found Ruby in the nude, posing in front of a standing mirror. The sight was so breath taking, so distracting, that Weiss lost focus on the door and closed it louder than she intended. The sound of the door closing got Ruby's attention and got her to turn around, showing off her massive, naked, pale body to Weiss, whose jaw was hanging slack as her eyes devoured the one of a kind view in front of her. Ruby smirked and posed for Weiss, putting her hands on her hips and jutting her giant chest out towards her partner, making it look even larger than it already was.

"Enjoying the view, Weiss?" Ruby purred, shooting a cheeky wink at Weiss, who had become a stuttering, blushing, flustered mess as her brain short circuited. After a few seconds of Weiss not managing to extract a response from her distracted mind, Ruby went back into a more casual stance. "Heh, sorry, thought it'd be funny to tease you. Was that too much for you?" Ruby asked. The gears in Weiss' head began turning again, slowly, but her brain was working again.

"I… you… view good," Weiss eventually said, to Ruby's surprise.

"You… you like this?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded enthusiastically, even if she was starting to have trouble looking Ruby in the eyes. "I… um… well… Do you wanna give me a back massage? These boulders are hell on my back," Ruby offered. Weiss eagerly agreed, and Ruby moved over to the bed and lay down on her front. At least, that's what Ruby tried to do. With such a large chest in her way, propping her up, it was impossible for her to lie flat on the bed. Still, she was still in a position that Weiss could work with. Weiss' agile hands got to work, gently working on Ruby's back. It was clear that Ruby needed this badly, as within a minute, Ruby was letting out moans that had Weiss even hotter and more bothered than before. Weiss struggled to compose herself, while Ruby was feeling better than ever and had no problems letting it be known, something that only made things more difficult for Weiss.

"S-so, you're enjoying this?" Weiss asked, trying to sound cool and calm and failing, not that Ruby seemed to notice or care.

"Oh, gods, yes! It's so good!" Ruby cried out. That set off an inferno in Weiss' core and got her composure back and fully focused. She wanted, needed, more than just to give Ruby a massage. Weiss plotted a way to get Ruby all fired up. First, she started by quickly stripping out of her dress, leaving her in her lacy white underwear. Ruby was in a world of her own and barely even noticed, or at least acted like she had not noticed it. Weiss then turned up the heat, leaning in nice and close to Ruby, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder as she massaged Ruby's back. She reached up, craning her neck to place a gentle little kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"Let me know if you want more than just a back massage," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, sending a shiver up Ruby's spine.

"My breasts could do with a massage," Ruby whimpered as she stifled a moan. With a little bit of help from Weiss, Ruby flipped over onto her back, her breasts soaring in front of her and stopping her from seeing the mostly undressed Weiss. Weiss' hands went back to work, this time kneading Ruby's marshmallow soft bosom, her fingers sinking deep into each breast as they dug in, setting off every nerve they touched with a sensation of unrivalled pleasure. Ruby squirmed and shuffled as much as she could with Weiss and her own chest weighing her down, still letting out sensual moans as Weiss made her feel better and better. As Weiss worked away at Ruby, she saw the large, perky buds that adorned her massive mounds, and it got her mouth watering. Weiss leaned in and captured a rosy nipple between her lips, gently sucking on it as Ruby's moans got louder and louder. "Ah! Yes! Don't stop!" Ruby gasped as she gripped her sheets tighter and tighter. With less than a minute's work, Weiss had made Ruby's nipples rigid, not just the one Weiss was tasting. Wanting to spread her attention, Weiss released her mouth's grip on Ruby's pink peak and latched on to the other one. As Weiss kept on alternating between circling Ruby's nipple with her tongue and gently suckling on it, Ruby's legs began to quiver and her back began to arch. Ruby could feel this sudden need becoming incredibly close to being fulfilled, and when Weiss let go and began to switch back, Ruby spoke up. "Hey, Weiss, you want me to return the favour?" Ruby offered.

"Gods, yes," Weiss immediately responded. Ruby slowly sat up, her pillowy tits wobbling with every movement Ruby made.

"Well, I've got a strap on, and I think you've earned a good time with it. It's under the bed in a little black box, if you could get it for me. I'm not as agile as I used to be." With that, Weiss quickly got the box out for Ruby and plucked the double ended strap on. With some guidance from Ruby, Weiss guided one end into Ruby's eager core and did up all the straps, before ditching her underwear, laying herself completely bare, ready for Ruby to take her. Ruby didn't need an invitation to know what Weiss wanted as she slowly reached forward, running her hands up Weiss' slim, smooth legs in order to find her hips and get a firm grip on them. As she found her hand holds, Ruby eased the strap on into Weiss' soaking wet core, meeting practically no resistance as it slipped in, pulling a moan from Weiss' lips. As Ruby leant in and started rolling her hips into Weiss at a rhythmic pace, her enormous mounds began to rest on Weiss' face, with Weiss sinking into Ruby's deep cleavage. It wasn't quite enough to smother Weiss, but Weiss could tell that she wasn't breathing as easily as before. Weiss didn't complain though, as she was having an incredible time with a faceful of tits that she was eagerly groping, squeezing, grabbing as her hands explored Ruby's expanded body, sinking in to Ruby's soft, squishy flesh. As Ruby thrust into Weiss, Ruby was a little bit worried that she wasn't doing it right. After all, this was her first time, and she never really expected to use her strap on with anyone else. It really raised her spirits to hear Weiss' muffled moans, a sign that Ruby must have been doing something right. It also helped that the end inside Ruby's core was hitting the right spots, helping distract Ruby from her first-time nerves. As Ruby kept going, each thrust squashing her massive mammaries down onto Weiss' face, she felt closer and closer to her limit. All that teasing from before left Ruby teasingly close to the edge, and it only took a couple of minutes before she reached her well needed orgasm. Unbeknownst to Ruby, but Weiss hit hers at about the same time, her core pulsing and clenching around the false phallus. Since Ruby didn't know that Weiss hadn't come yet, she figured that she ought to keep going.

"Ooh, Weiss, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!" Ruby moaned as she kept thrusting into Weiss' excited core. Weiss let out a muffled response, and as far as Ruby could tell it was probably positive, so Ruby kept up her pace, her thrusting, and kept going. It wasn't long before another orgasm rolled through Ruby's body, more intense than the first, and not much longer after that that a third one hit, almost too much for Ruby to bear. She needed a break, and she hoped that Weiss didn't mind. She stopped her thrusts and leaned back, giving Weiss some access to some fresh air that she greedily sucked down.

"Oh, gods, Ruby, this is incredible," Weiss gasped, her voice taking on a rapturous tone. The girls took the moment to catch their breath as their orgasmic pleasure hummed in their bodies and their sensitive cores quivered with anticipation of yet more orgasms.

"Oh, geez, Weiss, I gotta take a break," Ruby said, her bountiful chest heaving with each breath. "I think I came, like, three times, and I don't even know if you came."

"Same," Weiss said dreamily, making Ruby's eyes widen. "The three orgasms part, not not knowing. You make wonderful noises when you come."

"Y-you came three times!? Why didn't you say anything?" Ruby asked, worried that she had done something wrong.

"It was too good to say no to," Weiss answered, as she let out a content sigh and carefully shuffled off of Ruby's strap on. Weiss carefully moved around to cuddle up to Ruby's side. The pair's soft gazes met, with equally soft smiles gracing their lips, lips that slowly puckered up as the couple leant towards each other, gently meeting in the middle for a surprisingly chaste and simple kiss. As the couple finished their kiss, Ruby let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused.

"Heh, it's just, we kinda did things the wrong way around, didn't we? Usually it's kiss, then sex, right?" Ruby answered. Weiss leaned up to place a quick little kiss on Ruby's soft, lightly blushing cheek.

"I can't exactly complain about that," Weiss said softly. As the pair snuggled together, they agreed that this was definitely something to do again soon, very soon if possible, but for now, it was time for Ruby to get changed into her new clothes and start training to fight with her new, enhanced body. There was time for another round later, Ruby and Weiss wanted to be sure of that.

[AN: This fic was a commission paid for by sunshine888dino over on DeviantArt. Don't worry about timeline stuff, I didn't think too hard about it, and it's not super important to the story.]


End file.
